Angel season 5
The fifth season of Angel originally aired on The WB from October 1, 2003 to May 19, 2004. It's the final season of Angel television show and the last Buffyverse television season. Synopsis The Angel Investigations team is stunned when the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart give them control of the L.A. office. The gang quickly moves in, and although everyone is delighted at the amazing resources they now have at their command, they can't stop wondering what the catch is. But the biggest mystery of all revolves around a small package Angel receives containing an amulet and a handful of dust — which coalesces into a very-much-alive Spike. Summary The gang begins to get used to their new life at Wolfram & Hart — and the presence of Eve, their conduit to the Senior Partners. Gunn undergoes a special cognitive procedure that transforms him into a brilliant lawyer. The group receives a package with the amulet previously given to Angel and used by Spike to destroy the Hellmouth in Sunnydale in an act of sacrifice (in the Buffy series finale). Suddenly, Spike appears out of the amulet itself, although in non-corporeal form. Spike soon finds that spectral forces threaten to take him to hell, but he struggles his way out. Though he bonds with Fred as she attempts to help him return to "normal", he is skeptical that they can do good at an evil law firm, so he goes off to work on his own once he is mysteriously re-corporealized by an anonymous package. Spike learns of the Shanshu Prophecy and wonders if he, in fact, is the one (having regained his human soul at the end of Season 6 of Buffy). He and Angel battle for a Cup of Perpetual Torment (which proves a fake, filled with Mountain Dew), and for the first time, Spike has the upper hand. Soon thereafter, Spike is approached by a returning Lindsey, who claims to be Doyle, and gets Spike to help the helpless the way Angel once did. But Cordelia returns and helps Angel find and stop Lindsey, who is attempting to release a giant monster to devour his old nemesis Angel and destroy the Los Angeles Wolfram & Hart branch. It transpires that Lindsey was responsible for bringing Spike back, both times, all a part of his plan to get revenge on both the Senior Partners and Angel, with the assistance of Eve. The gang reveal Lindsey's location to the Senior Partners, and he is promptly captured. Cordelia and Angel finally share a kiss but are interrupted by a phone call, which informs Angel that Cordelia has just died without ever waking from her coma. When he turns around Cordelia is gone. After helping Angel regain his form after being transformed into a puppet, Fred finally declares her affections to a thrilled Wesley. But Fred then receives a mysterious sarcophagus in the mail, and when she touches it, it infects her with a virus that hollows her out and gives birth to the ancient Illyria. It's revealed that Gunn has unwittingly caused this chain of events to occur in return for a renewed cognitive upgrade. Illyria, who has super-strength and can slow down her perception of time, uses Fred's body to try to raise her army and destroy Earth but discovers that her army has long ago returned to dust. Wesley is devastated by Fred's death and agrees to help Illyria adjust to her new world — mostly because she reminds him of Fred. After realizing that they lack the information needed to fight the Senior Partners, Angel, Spike, and Gunn seek out Lindsey, who is being held captive in a Wolfram & Hart holding dimension designed as a hellish suburb. They free him, but only after Gunn, guilt-ridden over the indirect role he played in Fred's death, agrees to stay behind in his place. Angel returns to W&H just as the well-dressed and incredibly strong Marcus Hamilton corners Eve. Hamilton forces her to sign an agreement forfeiting all her duties and privileges as the Partners' liaison to Angel — including her immortality. Wesley is approached by a middle-aged couple seeking help for their teenaged son — who seems to exhibit supernatural strength. Wesley refers them to Angel who is shocked to see the "parents" of his son, Connor. He eventually discovers that the sorcerer Cyvus Vail, who built Connor's new memories, wishes for a common enemy of theirs, Sahjhan, to be killed. And according to an ancient prophecy, only Connor can do the deed. Angel agrees to let Connor fight Sahjhan, but the battle is not going well when it is nearly interrupted by Wesley. Mistakenly believing that Angel traded Fred's life for Connor's, he smashes a magical jar which releases lost memories. Connor suddenly decapitates Sahjhan in one swift move, and Wesley is guilt-stricken by his memories of betraying Angel. Connor thanks Angel for his help, and then leaves — he is still needed to protect his family. He appears to have both his real and phony memories intact and is a well-adjusted person now. Illyria, meanwhile, is becoming more and more unstable, as her human body struggles to contain her demonic essence. She frees Gunn from his prison and is about to wipe out Angel and his team for their perceived attempts to kill her when Wesley "cures" her by siphoning off most of her energy. Despite his misgivings, Angel agrees to allow the severely weakened Illyria to remain at W&H. As the weeks go by, Angel makes a number of uncharacteristic decisions. These include sleeping with werewolf/art student Nina, playing sports with demons, and allowing a human baby to fall into the hands of the demonic Fell Brethren, who plan to sacrifice it. His team is becoming more suspicious by the day, especially after Drogyn, Keeper of The Well, arrives and reveals that Angel tried to have him killed. It seems that Angel's thirst for power has overwhelmed his conscience, and that he had Fred killed in order to be accepted by the Circle of the Black Thorn, a secret society responsible for engineering the Apocalypse. After murdering the captured Drogyn, Angel becomes a member, and is subsequently attacked by Wesley, Spike, Gunn and Lorne. Angel hurriedly explains that the entire deal is a ploy — Cordelia's kiss had given him a vision alerting him to the Circle's existence, and he had decided to use Fred's seemingly meaningless death as a means to gain the Black Thorn's trust. He asks the crew for their help in destroying the Circle, and despite knowing that it will bring the full wrath of the Senior Partners down upon them, they agree. After meeting with the Circle one last time and signing away his interest in the Shanshu Prophecy, and thus any hope of regaining his humanity, Angel hands out the assignments and tells his people to spend the day as it were their last: Lorne sings, Spike performs at a poetry slam, Gunn does charity work in his old neighborhood, Lindsey spends it with Eve, Wesley tends to the wounded Illyria, and Angel meets with Connor. That night, the team launches its attack on the Circle, dividing up their targets. Illyria wipes out four members after dinner, and Spike destroys the Fell Brethren and rescues their human sacrifice. Lorne, after watching Lindsey cut down an entire demon clan, shoots him in cold blood because he can never be trusted. Having performed this one last job at Angel's behest, Lorne abandons the good fight and leaves for parts unknown. Gunn walks into the campaign headquarters of an evil Senator, killing her and her coterie of vampire staffers. Wesley is unable to defeat his assigned target, the powerful warlock Cyvus Vail, and is fatally stabbed, although he is able to knock Vail unconscious for a short while. Illyria, concerned for his safety, arrives and grieves for Wesley, taking the form of the woman he loved to ease his final moments. Afterward, Vail wakes up and taunts "Fred"; Illyria shatters his skull with one punch. Angel poisons Archduke Sebassis, the most feared member of the Circle, then encounters Hamilton, who learned of Angel's betrayal from the vampire Harmony (ostensibly on Angel's side). The two fight, with Hamilton easily holding the upper hand until Connor joins the battle. After Hamilton inadvertently reveals that the Senior Partners' power flows in his veins, Angel bites him and uses that power to kill him. The building begins to collapse as the Senior Partners unleash their wrath, so he orders both Connor and the despondent Eve to go home. Angel arrives at the rendezvous point, the alley behind the Hyperion Hotel, the gang's old base of operations before moving to Wolfram & Hart, to find Spike waiting. Illyria arrives with news of Wesley's death, and Gunn walks up badly bleeding from a stomach wound. The survivors wait as the Senior Partners' army of warriors, giants, and a dragon approaches. The series ends with Angel and his crew rushing into battle, saying, "Let's go to work." *The main antagonists of this season were Lindsey McDonald, Marcus Hamilton, and the Circle of the Black Thorn. Cast Main *David Boreanaz as Angel (22/22) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (22/22) *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria (22/22) *Andy Hallett as Lorne (22/22) *James Marsters as Spike (22/22) *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (21/22) (Does not appear in "Destiny") *Mercedes McNab as Harmony Kendall (16/22) (Does not appear in "Unleashed", "Hell Bound", "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco", "Lineage", "Why We Fight" and "A Hole in the World") Recurring *Sarah Thompson as Eve (10/22) *Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald (6/22) (Uncredited in "Destiny" and "Soul Purpose") *Jonathan M. Woodward as Knox (6/22) *Adam Baldwin as Marcus Hamilton (5/22) *Dennis Christopher as Cyvus Vail (3/22) *Marc Colson as Izzerial (3/22) *Leland Crooke as Sebassis (3/22) *Jennifer Griffin as Trish Burkle (3/22) *Gary Grubbs as Roger Burkle (3/22) (Uncredited in "Shells") *Jenny Mollen as Nina Ash (3/22) *Marc Vann as Sparrow (3/22) *Jeff Yahger as Ed (3/22) *T.J. Thyne as Unnamed lawyer (3/22) *Vincent Kartheiser as Connor (2/22) *Juliet Landau as Drusilla (2/22) *Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells (2/22) *Alec Newman as Drogyn the Battlebrand (2/22) *Stacey Travis as Helen Brucker (2/22) *Jim Abele as Laurence Reilly (1/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (1/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (1/22) *Jack Conley as Sahjhan (1/22) *Adrienne Brett Evans as Colleen Reilly (1/22) *Julia Lee as Anne Steele (1/22) Episodes de:Staffel Fünf nl:Angel (seizoen 5) Category:Seasons Category:Angel episodes